


Not Your Date

by saltyhanzo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, cranky gavin, drunk burnie, rated t for cussing, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhanzo/pseuds/saltyhanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets stuck with Drunk Burnie at a Rooster Teeth company party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Date

“Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin...”

 

Gavin did his best to ignore the constant giggle of his name from Burnie’s mouth. He would not shut up, and it was getting to the point that it didn’t matter how inebriated the other man was, it was straight-up irritating. Burnie reached a hand up to paw at the scruff on Gavin’s face, still giggling. He wouldn’t stop trying to get up and walk around, and Gavin constantly had to force him to sit back down and be still. This just gave Burnie the option of torturing Gavin all night.

 

They were at some stupid company party, and Burnie only came to it because he was everyone’s boss, and he knew there would be alcohol, and unfortunately, it was Geoff’s turn to babysit Burnie if he got drunk, which automatically meant that it was Gavin’s job. So now they were just sitting down at a stupid metal table, covered in a cheap plastic tablecloth, surrounded by empty plastic cups and beer bottles. He was already having the most pointlessly unlucky day, and now he had to deal with this.

 

“Hey Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, guess what.” Burnie was biting down on his lip, barely holding back laughter. He looked into Gavin’s cranky face with anticipation, waiting for his response.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, getting weary and tired of the older man already. “I’m not encouraging you, shut up.”

 

Burnie frowned and sighed. For some reason, Gavin disappointed him beyond belief. “Nevermind, I don’t wanna say it anymore, I forget anyway.” He grumbled, picking at the plastic table covering. He traced the creases with his nail, breaking it in a few places, before he let go of it and crossed his arms with annoyance. “Gavin, you’re like that shitty date at a high school dance that doesn’t wanna do nothin’.”

 

Gavin huffed. “Burnie, I am not your _date_ , nor am I here to have fun, obviously, because I was stuck with you.” He spat. “Why did you have to get drunk anyway? I’m already in a shite mood, much less having to deal with a drunken middle-aged man all night, so yeah, maybe I am like that shitty person that does nothing, because that’s who I’m having to be tonight.”

 

Burnie shrank back, offended. He didn’t know what he’d done to make Gavin so mad. In fact, he didn’t remember doing much of anything to him. He rested his head on the table, letting his cheek squish against the flat, cold surface. Griffon and Geoff were talking with Kyle over by the food table, they’re the only people he really noticed, being directly in his line of sight, and the music was playing loudly enough to be heard, but not so loudly that it drowned everything out. The only problem here was that Gavin was acting like a little bitch. The idea vaguely occurred to him that he could fire the dumb British fuck, but he pushed the thought away. He liked him too much. Burnie grinned to himself as he half-formed a really bad idea in his head. “C’mon, Gavin, don’t be so glum,” He reached over and put both arms around the man, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder. “I’m not that bad, I swear.” He breathed into blond hair and tan skin. “Just give me a chance.”

 

Gavin swallowed hard and grabbed for a beer that was on their table, drinking a large portion of it before putting it back down. “Burnie I swear to god, if you don’t get off of me-”

 

“What? I’m not doing anything, I promise.” He whined, frowning against Gavin’s warm skin.

 

Gavin pushed Burnie back just enough that he could turn around and face him. “What are you doing?” His voice ended in a whisper when he saw the look of admiration in the poor bastard’s eyes. It was so pathetic that he could not resist the very strong urge to roll his eyes to the ceiling and do his best to look away. “I hate you drunk, do you know that? Nobody ever knows what you’re gonna be like.” He muttered, trying hard to stay cranky.

 

“No, you like me.” He mused, snuggling back into the crook of Gavin’s neck, grinning into his hair and nuzzling his ear.

  
Gavin grumbled an inaudible response to himself and tapped at Burnie’s head, just to let him know he was acknowledged, and this only made the man smile more. He shook his head and picked up his beer, swallowing the rest of it down. “I’m not gonna ask you for a dance, y’know?”


End file.
